


thin fine lines

by meliorismel



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings, and because I am who I am I ran with it, no eggs were harmed in the making of this story, there is a very slight power play that came out of nowhere, this could read as either an ode to jjong or an ode to jinki you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliorismel/pseuds/meliorismel
Summary: And that’s what’s most important—feeling like he’s giving Jonghyun his absolute best whenever he can.orJinki wakes up in the middle of the night to find Jonghyun burning something and pondering existential questions
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	thin fine lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [replaydebut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/replaydebut/gifts).



> HAPPY TONY DAY!! 
> 
> I started writing this twenty hours ago when I found out that the amazing, wonderful, incredible Tony's birthday was today! Tony, if you're reading this, I wanted to give you this small token of my absolute adoration and admiration for you. You give so much to SHINee ficdom and are an irreplaceable friend. You inspired me to keep writing and encourage me every step of the way and I'm just so so so grateful for your presence in SHINee World. I hope you - and everyone else who chooses to read this <3 - enjoys it! 
> 
> (ps: this is my first explicit smut. pls go easy on me! I did not plan for it to become what it is, I promise)

Jinki wakes with the alarming realization that something is burning. The distinct smell of sulfur tells him it’s probably just eggs, so he scrunches his nose and buries his head in the pillow next to him. He’s greeted with a much nicer scent, the rich mahogany and teakwood fragrance of his conditioner. _Their_ conditioner, Jinki reminds himself. The correction makes his heart stutter in his chest, similar to how his words spilled out when he asked Jonghyun to move in with him four weeks ago. Now he wakes up to an array of scents every morning as Jonghyun tries his hand at combining whatever ingredients they have stocked in their kitchen— _their_ kitchen _—_ for an edible breakfast.

Jinki turns over on his back, extends his limbs in a stretch, and finally opens his eyes to complete darkness. He blinks in his confusion, registering again the smell of burning food but struggling to comprehend the idea that Jonghyun would be awake and cooking in the middle of the night. He reaches blindly for his phone on the nightstand and checks the time—3:47am.

He finds Jonghyun at the kitchen sink, scrubbing viciously at the charred remains in their best skillet. Jinki lets himself get distracted by the musculature of Jonghyun’s bare back, the delicate curve of his spine, the rhythm of his scapulars as he motions back and forth, treating the pan like a sworn enemy. Just hours before he was kissing that same back, sucking marks into its skin as he fucked Jonghyun slow and tender into their mattress— _their_ mattress—while Jonghyun whined a cadence to each proper thrust till his voice cracked around the pleasure, and Jinki let himself get lost somewhere between their tattered sheets and the heat of Jonghyun’s skin.

Jinki clears his throat before speaking to avoid startling him.

“Jjong,” he waits till Jonghyun turns to face him. “It’s early.”

Jonghyun nods, never quite making eye contact with Jinki. His hands never stop scrubbing.

“I was lying down, and I was thinking, y’know. I was thinking what would happen if the world just ended. Right now.”

“And _if_ the world just ended right now?” Jonghyun sets the skillet down in the sink and shakes the water off his hands, then he climbs atop the counter to his designated thinking spot (something about raised platforms help Jonghyun process his thoughts better). Jinki moves to occupy the empty space between Jonghyun’s legs, resting his arms on Jonghyun’s thighs as he waits for him to answer.

“I’d be happy.”

For being awoken at three thirty in the morning, Jinki expected something more dramatic than Jonghyun realizing he was happy. But then again, it’s been a hard couple months for the both of them, though the stress of moving tipped the scale a bit more to Jonghyun’s side. For as long as Jinki’s known him, Jonghyun has oftentimes talked about his apprehension of sudden changes. And while they did ease into the actual idea of it, once they started the process of moving Jonghyun out of his comfy studio apartment, everything happened pretty quickly. Jinki’s kind of been waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He doesn’t linger in that thought for long, eager to return Jonghyun’s affectionate smile with one of his own.

“Yeah?” Jinki’s probes, lifting his chin up in a way that he knows makes Jonghyun absolutely melt with fondness when he’s looking down at Jinki like this. “Why’s that?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Jonghyun’s voice is full of playfulness as he touches their foreheads together, but Jinki is serious. He pulls back, making sure to catch Jonghyun’s eyes and hold their focus.

“I do.”

They’ve spent enough nights at each other’s places to know three am breakfasts isn’t exactly normal for them. Jinki thinks about how easy the adjustment could be if this did become their new normal, how he would just go to sleep a few hours earlier so that being awoken so early in the morning wouldn’t be as jarring. He’d definitely be more alert and attentive than he is now during whatever conversations they’d have in the future. And that’s what’s most important—feeling like he’s giving Jonghyun his absolute best whenever he can. Especially now.

“Well,” Jonghyun pauses to wrap his hands behind Jinki’s head, letting his fingertips rest in Jinki’s short hairs. “There’s a multitude of things.”

Jinki listens as Jonghyun goes on to list the many reasons why he feels so happy at three am.

He starts with his job, excitedly retelling the stories Jinki has committed to heart the moment Jonghyun relayed the news of his promotion that coincided with his manager-from-hell resigning and being replaced by an angel on earth, as Jonghyun so aptly described. Jinki is just as pleased to hear about it now as he was then because there’s nothing more lovely than watching his boyfriend recover from the constant exhaustion of working under someone as grossly spiteful as his last boss. Jonghyun needs fewer warm baths, fewer massages to work out the knots in his shoulders, fewer drunken weekends to let the trials of the week slip away. Of course, Jinki still grants him these pleasures even after because—well, just because. It’s what Jinki can give and something Jonghyun deserves.

He spotlights their mutual friends next, celebrating their accomplishments with the same enthusiasm as if they were his own. Sometimes Jinki marvels at Jonghyun’s ability to give so much of himself away to so many people at once and still remain standing—whole.

It’s the same brazen openness that makes Jinki’s heart swell ten times its original size whenever he gets to witness Jonghyun interacting with strangers. It’s the immediate comfortability Jonghyun is able to usher into the atmosphere with his bright, expressive eyes welcoming anyone to share their story and the infectious curve of his lips upwards into a smile that could launch a thousand ships to do his bidding.

Jinki captures those lips in a kiss, interrupting Jonghyun midsentence. Tenderly, irresistibly, he coaxes Jonghyun’s lips to part and slips his tongue in a generous, wet slide. Jonghyun whimpers into it, pressing himself closer, arching his body into Jinki’s like he wants to crawl under his skin until he’s completely lost in him.

Jinki cups Jonghyun’s jaw with one hand while the other tracks a path of heat up the smooth, taut planes of his stomach, till the pads of his fingers brush against Jonghyun’s nipple making him gasp into Jinki’s mouth.

Jinki’s chest clenches something fierce when Jonghyun pulls him impossibly closer, his hands gripping at the collar of Jinki’s thin night shirt. Kissing Jonghyun is dizzying, damn near threatening for Jinki’s health as he forgets how to breathe through his nose and hyper focuses on the sounds spilling from Jonghyun’s mouth and into his.

While he breaks away for air, Jonghyun’s mouth never leaves Jinki’s skin, mapping a trail from Jinki’s chin to his cheek, the bottom of ear lobe, down to just below his jaw. It’s as far as Jonghyun can reach without falling off the countertop. Jinki rests his hands on Jonghyun’s hips to steady him.

“You,” Jonghyun signs into his neck, “You, Lee Jinki, you make me happy.”

“How?” Jinki just wants to hear him say it, wants to hear the inflection in Jonghyun’s voice convey everything they’ve cultivated together over the years— _their_ years—together.

Jonghyun hooks his ankles around Jinki’s waist and pushes himself off the counter. Jinki carries his full weight with ease, but not very far, just to the living room a few steps away. They fall onto the couch together, Jinki hovering over Jonghyun. For a moment they just look at each other, Jinki taking in Jonghyun’s flushed skin, his swollen lips, and hardened nipples. He doesn’t know what Jonghyun sees, but it must arouse him just the same because he runs a tongue over his lips and groans Jinki’s name like a curse.

Jinki thanks his lucky stars for the millionth time that Jonghyun likes to sleep in only boxers as he hooks his fingers between the soft fabric of his waistband. Jonghyun’s dick is pretty and pink, twitching in the cool air of their apartment as Jinki runs a finger down its length.

“Tell me how I make you happy, Jjong,” Jinki says, lowering himself till his lips brush against the tip as he speaks. “Tell me.”

Jonghyun shivers beneath Jinki’s hands, full-body, and Jinki registers the slight unfairness of himself still being fully clothed. The realization takes a backseat when Jonghyun curls a hand in the strands of Jinki’s hair, urgent and expecting.

“Please.” Jonghyun tries to lift his hips just that much more to meet Jinki’s slightly parted lips, but Jinki pins him down with just a flex of his fingers, no added weight. Jonghyun’s body settles with practiced obedience.

“Tell me, Jonghyun,” Jinki asks. It’s evident in his voice that it’s the last chance he’s giving Jonghyun to answer. He gives the head of Jonghyun’s dick a few kitten licks, teasing, waiting. When Jonghyun doesn’t answer him right away, Jinki crosses his hands over Jonghyun’s lower abdomen and sits his chin on his fingers. Jonghyun practically sobs, throwing his head back into the couch cushions as Jinki watches, split between amusement and an insatiable desire.

“You—" Jinki kisses Jonghyun’s inner thigh for encouragement as he squirms, his skin flushing in mild embarrassment. “I think that—” Jonghyun stops at every kiss, which only makes Jinki want to do it more, to test how long Jonghyun can stay coherent while he aches for the relief Jinki withholds.

“C’mon, honey, I know you can do it,” Jinki says as he finally wraps a hand around the base of Jonghyun dick and then slowly, agonizingly works his way up and down. Jonghyun matches him with careful, broken sentences.

“You lis—listen to me. And—when I try something new you—you’re there with me, every step of the way.”

Jinki nods, his eyes never leaving Jonghyun’s face. “Every step,” he echoes, taking note of how, when, and why Jonghyun scrunches his eyes shut or tugs at Jinki’s hair a little bit harder. They’re tells Jinki already knows, but leading Jonghyun to complete satisfaction is a skill he never wants to stop improving.

“And when you look at me,” Jonghyun continues, breathless and wanting, his hips now moving reflexively and without restraint, “It’s like—god it’s like something out a movie, Jinki. _Fuck_.”

Jinki has settled into a rhythm, smoother now that Jonghyun’s precum makes the slide easier. His other hand moves to massage Jonghyun’s balls and the sound that graces Jinki’s ears in response would be enough to bring him to his knees if he weren’t already. Instead, the energy channels to his groin, making him painfully hard in his boxers. It pushes Jinki forward till he’s rocking himself against Jonghyun’s raised shin, uncaring of the awkward angle he’s twisted them into.

“Which movie?”

Jonghyun groans, “Shit. I don’t know.” His eyes fly open in the next second when Jinki jerks his hands away. And Jinki sees it, Jonghyun’s mind racing to come up with an answer quick. “Probably something with Gongyoo-hyung?”

Jinki laughs but doesn’t return his hands to their previous positions. Instead, he kisses Jonghyun without rush, just a languid slide of tongues and intimacy. The first time Jinki kissed Jonghyun it set all these wheels in motion, got his head turning in directions it never had before, brainstorming all the ways he could ensure that he’d have a chance to do it again. Kissing Jonghyun now feels like he’s crossing the finish line over and over again, a victory in a race where Jinki is the only competitor.

“Not Woobin-hyung?” Jinki asks while kissing invisible lines down Jonghyun’s chest. “I think Woobin-hyung would look at you just the same.” He runs his tongue across Jonghyun’s right nipple, his left hand coming up to rub circles around the other. Jonghyun arches so beautifully against Jinki’s body. It takes his breath away.

“Not the same.”

Jinki continues down the line of fine hair leading past Jonghyun’s waist. “Better?”

Jinki doesn’t need the assurance, but he revels in it all the same. Jinki thinks himself endowed with the gift of being able to look upon Jonghyun not only like this—high on the precipice of their indulgences—but also drowsy with sleep first thing in the morning when neither of them wants to get out of bed for work, when Jonghyun’s entire body seems bogged-down with too much responsibility and self-inflicted intangible woes, and the moments he gets so happy he cries. Jinki sees it all and, somehow, it seems like it’s never enough, like Jonghyun has all these different sides to him still waiting to be discovered—waiting for Jinki to discover. Their world has only just begun to broaden. 

The weight of Jonghyun’s dick in his mouth is familiar, welcomed. So is the choked scream of Jinki’s name that leaves his throat. Jonghyun bucks into Jinki’s mouth, unafraid or uncaring—probably both, at this point—of the threat of Jinki gagging. Neither of them makes an effort to speak plainly anymore, Jinki’s question getting multiple nonverbal answers as well as incoherent ones he deciphers as a clear and distinct, all capital letters, _NO._

Jonghyun moves too much for Jinki to attempt controlling their pace, instead he lets his jaw go slack, effectively giving himself up completely to Jonghyun’s pleasure.

Jinki’s entire body electrifies at being used like this. His nervous system works on overdrive to inhibit the force of the shockwaves travelling through him, buzzing just beneath his skin. He’d give everything to put a stop to it, to let the power of Jonghyun’s lust and arousal burn every atom of his being.

Jonghyun’s hands find their way back to Jinki’s hair and he pulls Jinki closer, closer, closer, and he keeps him there as he drives his cockhead further until he reaches the back of Jinki’s throat. Jinki doesn’t have time to fight his reflex before Jonghyun is spilling hot and heavy in his mouth. He only manages to swallow a small amount while the rest trickles out around Jonghyun’s flaccid cock still twitching on Jinki’s tongue.

Jinki blinks up at Jonghyun as he works on licking up what he couldn’t swallow, basking in the sensitivity of Jonghyun’s post-orgasm that makes him release little whimpers as Jinki cleans him up.

It’s not till Jonghyun starts pulling at Jinki’s boxers that Jinki becomes aware of his own release soaking through. He grabs Jonghyun’s hands and shakes his head.

Jonghyun chuckles—a throaty croak that Jinki smiles at in spite of himself—and untangles himself from underneath Jinki. He rests his head on Jinki’s shoulder, utterly spent from his lack of sleep and their late night/early morning activities, Jinki presumes. He’s fine just resting for a moment here on the couch, Jonghyun’s slowing breaths filling the silence. Just when Jinki thinks Jonghyun has finally fallen asleep again, he grips one of Jinki’s hands.

“I don’t want anyone else to look at me the way you do, Jinki.”

And that does it. Jinki crosses his final finish line

For now, at least. 


End file.
